The Odds Were Never in Your Favour
by Rosalee Blythe
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan and her friends have a lot more to battle than just the hunger games. One friend will uncover a system of fear the capital is running. But the hunger games aren't the only games being played. Love can mess up the best, the strongest people. Which will kill them first their love or the games being played on them?
1. Tessera

**This is a hunger game crossover and will feature characters from the hunger games but there haven't been any crossovers in 2 years so I feel that it would make more sense to post this crossover on the main Gallagher Girls page! If you are not a fan of both do not read!**

Light burst through the small window in Cammie's house. Her eyes slipped open as she turned to look at her mother and sister in their one roomed house. As Racheal and Prim continued to sleep, Cammie picked up an old cloth bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading out in the bright morning sunrise.

Cammie was a young girl of 16 who had a good trade in the black market with berries and illegal meat from her days of hunting. She would be found in kaki slim fitting trousers, thin jumpers of muted colours and an old brown leather jacket. Cam was independent, she provided for her family and friends when she could. But the usually strong girl had a slight twitch about her on this warm spring morning. The reaping was a hard day for everyone and when you had your name entered 20 times it was slightly harder to ignore.

Cam slipped under the gap in the fence and ran through the thick woods to meet with Zack and collect her handmade bow and arrow from under a thick bush. Zack was also 16 and lived with his larger family of 5 which he had to provide for single handidly. In fact he had the most tessera in the district with 42 names in the large glass jar waiting. Cam and Zack's fathers had died in a mining accident many years before.

Cammie was crouching behind a bush adjusting her bow and arrow and aiming towards a nearby deer as she heard the twig snap behind her. She whipped her head and bow round nearly shooting Zack before turning slowly back to see that the deer had gone.

"I almost had that"

"what would you have done with a deer, cooked it?"

Cammie didn't respond, she knew it wasn't sensible to catch something so big, but that would have fed her family for a month. On the way back they sat by a small brook to count the game. 5 squirrels, an assortment of birds and some berries from a bush Zack had found.

"You know we don't have to go to the reaping…"

"What?" Cam was confused you have to go the reaping on punishment of death, Zack had his family to provide for they couldn't leave.

"we could go, run, to district 13"

"there is no district 13"

"maybe that's just what the capital, what Gallagher want you to believe"

"You're wrong Zack this is the way things are, the way things will always be. I have to go, I'll see you later" Cammie stood up with her share and left without turning back.

Later at the black market Cammie was selling her catch for some essential items and money. District 12 was corrupt, even the peace keepers had little money and could always be found in the black market. As Cam wondered around buying from her usual stalls someone caught her eye. Rebecca Baxter was wondering around lazily touching everything she approached.

"Bex, I have some new Berries"

The older girl turned, her eyes bloodshot and unfocused, her head bobbing slightly.

"No thanks Cam" The girl muttered through slurred speech.

Rebecca or Bex Baxter won the hunger games 3 years before, out of only 3 district 12 candidates ever to win the hunger games. Bex had done her upmost not to change her life after her hunger games. She lived in the victors village and had enough money to never want for everything but she still bought food from the black market. She used to feed half of district 12 but after the rest of her family moved to the capital she sunk into heroin.

"how many times your names in this year?" she asked

"20" Cammie replied bluntly, it wasn't the sort of thing Cam disliked to discus, especially on the day of the reaping.

"good luck" Bex slurred sarcastically, "But I'd wait until next year if I was you, quarter quells are more fun." With that she walked away.

"Cam made her way to the Mayors house to give him some wild Blackberries and squirrels, a reaping day feast that every district would save for. Celebrating the chosen. Dr Sutton was a kind man giving her more than he should, ignoring where the food came from. His daughter Elizabeth was a friend of Cammie's at the school they attended. Friends meant they sat silently together, but it was a nice silence, comfortable. Before she left Dr Sutton suddenly looked sadly at her.

"Good luck my dear" he smiled kindly and slowly shut the door.

Reaping days were the hardest in the morning everyone acted normal and tried to ignore the reaping, in the afternoon they dressed in their finest to see who would be sacrificed, in the evening they celebrated the sacrifice of their friends.

 **I have had this chapter saved for over a year waiting to post, but I have finally decided to post it and to start writing it as I now have 2 months to fully explore the beginning of this story :)**


	2. Smile

Haymitch knocked loudly on the door for the third time, still no response. He looked up at the darkening clouds and started looking for a key. No victor came out of the hunger games sane. Each needed an outlet something to use to stay sane. For some an addiction morphine, alcohol, heroin. For others they took something personal from people they didn't know, an object, a feeling, a secret. The two surviving district 12 victors were each heavily addicted to something.

As Haymitch entered the house he walked past the cast away lemons and needles to where Bex was resting in a chair.

"BAXTER!" Haymitch yelled at Bex before shaking her awake. Bex looked up at him disapprovingly.

"Stop breaking in my house" she muttered, eyes still half closed

"Well then you shouldn't leave me a key, and you shouldn't get high minutes before we meet the new candidates"

"You can't lecture me Haymitch, you spent the whole of the 73rd hunger games drunk" with that she stood up grabbed a bag of the floor and left.

Bex was a very blunt person, never censuring her thoughts, never quite learning how to deal with her anger. Each victor was different, they all dealt with what they had done in different ways, but they all had one thing in common, behind every smile they gave there was fear, sarcasm, sadness. No victor was truly happy again.

Cam and Prim were walking towards the lines that they had to go through to prove they were there. It was Prim's first ever reaping and she was terrified. They were each dressed in their finest. Prim in a pale periwinkle blue skirt and white blouse, Cam in a similar blue dress of her mothers. Her pale brown hair drawn into a tight yet beautiful plait at the nape of her neck. Not even noticed by those walking past her, Cammie lead Prim into the line for the younger children. At just 12 Prim had nothing to be worried about her name would not be called. After giving a small blood sample and fingerprint all the candidates were stood watching a short film reminding them why they were all there. A big civil war nearly wiped out the population but Gallagher was created ruling initially 13 but now 12 districts rising from poverty. In order to prevent a second war 2 children between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district are sent to the hunger games where one child survives. This is Katniss 4th year of seeing the 2 children taken. She had only known 2. Last year a boy in her year at school was killed on the second day and 3 years before Bex won. 2 more years and she would be clear.

The women on stage looked no older than 20 with her pink her ridiculous clothing. This was Macey's first time being an escort, and she was given district 12, the worst district, the poorest district.

"Gallagher today, Gallagher tomorrow, Gallagher forever. And now for the first female candidate" Macey swirled her hand into the big bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with a flourish.

"Primrose Morgan" Cammie's heart dropped, she felt sick. It couldn't be, her name was only in once how it of could happened.

Tears slipped down Prim's face as the people around her moved aside. She slowly began to make her way towards the stage towards Macey's beckoning.

Nearby Haymitch and Bex were watching the events unfold on a small TV screen inside a well decorated train carriage.

"Are you seeing this" Haymitch said to Bex as a young girl began to walk towards the stage.

"She has no hope" The 13 year old girl last year hadn't even made it of her starting block. Bex let out a sigh.

"I know that one, nice family only 12. Shame really" 3 years ago the sight of Prim would have brought her to tears today she didn't care enough, that was life, just the way it happened.

Cammie's tears began to fall thick and fast matching her sisters and the peacekeepers lead her to the stage through sobs. She couldn't watch it any longer. Pushing her way through the crowd until she was behind her sister she yelled out.

"I volunteer" every one turned to her, staring.

"I volunteer as tribute"


	3. The Capital Awaits

Everybody stared as Cammie stood in the middle of the crowds of students. Slowly she started making her way towards her sister.

"Prim it's okay, go and find mum" the peacekeepers turned to stand behind Cam as she walked towards the stage.

"No! No!" Prim screamed as Zack picked her up and took her away. Cammie wiped away the new tears forming in her eyes as she stood next to Macey.

"Well, moving on" Macey said through a large false smile, "the male tribute will be" again a fold of paper was pulled from a large jar on her left. "Peeta Mellark".

The boy was in the same year as Cam, he was short for his age and gender with blonde hair. The bakers son. Peeta took a deep breath and walked to the opposite side of the stage standing next to Macey.

"How lovely, now tributes shake hands" they both awkwardly took the others hand letting go quickly. "May the odds be ever in your favour" with that Macey turned and walked towards the back of the stage with Peeta and Cam lead behind.

Cammie was thrust into a small windowless room with just a few chairs dotted around. Minutes later her mother and Prim entered.

"Cammie" prim shouted through tears as she ran up to hug her.

"I'm so sorry Cam" She whispered into her shoulder.

Cam told Prim not to be sorry, she would come back even though she knew it wasn't true. She then told her mother to protect Prim. She knew Zack would help look after them.

"Don't let Prim take any tessera, Zack will help you."

Soon after they left, Cam watched her family walk away from her for the last time. When her father had died her mother had fallen apart. She would just sit there for hours on end doing nothing, this couldn't happen again. This is the first thing she said as Zack entered the room.

"Please look after them, promise me you will look after them."

"whoa slow down Cam…"

"promise me"

"Okay, I promise I will look after them. But this isn't a death sentence Cam, you've been hunting for years, you can shoot a moving target in the eye in seconds, you have the skills"

Cam didn't say anything, she pulled Zack into an embrace neither of them ever wanted to leave. Zack pulled Cam away from his chest staring into her eyes, tears forming at the corners. Suddenly Cammie's hair was across his face, as their lips locked together, joining them forever. Finally Zack pulled away.

"You're coming home Cam, this isn't good bye, this is see you soon."

"See you soon" Cam chocked out even though she knew it wasn't true

After Zack had gone Cam thought that she had, had the last of her visitors, the last of her goodbyes. But a small slim girl with golden blonde hair tip toed around the corner.

"Cammie?" Cam looked up. Elizabeth Sutton, the girl she sat with at school had come to say goodbye.

"I wanted to give you something" Elizabeth said quickly holding her hand out to Cam. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" In her hand was a golden mocking jay pin that Elizabeth always wore. Today it had looked beautiful on her white silky dress. Cam thought of what Zach always said 'that pin could keep a family in food for a month' but it was perfect. A gift from home. Elizabeth left and Cam slipped the pin into her pocket as two peacekeepers lead her out where she was joined by Peeta. They looked out a nearby window to see a train waiting, surrounded by cameras. This was it now. They were leaving district 12 for the last time, Cam saw Peeta wipe a tear from his eye as they left the doors to enter the train.

By the train stood Haymitch, Bex and Macey each dressed entirely differently. Although a majority of victors lived in their own districts in the victors village whenever they can to the capital they were meant to dress in the fashion of the time. Macey obviously followed the fashion with her Bright pink hair and spring green outfit. Bex seemed to have gone the other way to defy the capital in a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair slicked into a ponytail. She did have a beautiful black inking up her neck reaching her ear. Spiked vines crisscrossing across her arms, neck and back. With tiny flowers stemmed of. Her only sign of the capital on her. Haymitch hadn't bothered at all. With blue loose fitting jeans and an ill fitted blue shirt under and old jacket he looked like the alcoholic he was.

Cam and Peeta stood either side of Macey whilst Haymitch looked straight at the cameras waiting, and Bex leaned against the train as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"And these Ladies and Gentleman are the tributes of district 12, Peeta Mellark and Cameron Morgan who bravely volunteered for her sister. They now begin the long journey to the capital, where we will all see you again. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." Macey pulled Cam and Peeta into a tight embrace before leading the both onto the train.

"Come on" she said hurriedly. "The capital awaits"


	4. Night terrors

As it was already evening, dinner was served as soon as the train set of. Cameron and Peeta both gazed at the extravagant food laid in front of them, Haymitch resided himself to the brightly coloured liquids whilst Bex picked around at a few small items of food. Finally someone spoke.

"At least you two have some manors" Macey was staring intently at Peeta who had just picked up his cutlery.

"Last year I was in district 11, no manors they just shoved the food in their faces, it was revolting." Bex looked up at this.

"whoa, demoted to district 12, with the pissed of face to prove it. You know if it wasn't for the accent, or the hair, I would almost believe you were human." Macey scowled at her as she laughed. Peeta looked up at them.

"You don't believe that the residents of the capital are human?"

"funny, that's called sarcasm Mellark. But I do have a theory that anybody who gets pleasure out of watching 24 children kill each other every year can't be human." With that the table went silent again.

Later that evening Macey resided herself to her room, which Peeta took as a queue to start up a conversation.

"So, how do we win"

Haymitch looked up at Peeta as if he was confused.

"Win, you really think you can win"

"Well you did, it can't be that hard"

Bex laughed but Haymitch wasn't impressed. This boy expected to win the hunger games, just because he could. Buts that isn't the way the hunger games work.

"Yeah I won 24 years ago. District 12 don't win the hunger games. Career tributes 1,2, or 4 they win we die"

Cam spoke for the first time since they had been on the train.

"But you did" she said at Bex. "You won 3 years ago the 71st hunger games"

"No I didn't, Johanna Mason won the 71st hunger games, I won the 72nd. You can't even remember recent hunger games and you expect to win."

"I never said I expect to win" Cammie could feel her face going hot.

"No, but nobody volunteers for Hunger Games without a thinking they had a shot, everybody has a basic survival instinct. You only volunteered for Prim because you thought you could win."

Bex said this so bluntly that it shook Cam.

"No! I volunteered because I love my sister"

"Really, Poppy last year, 6 siblings, 3 of them could of volunteered. None of them did. Did they love their sister. Yes of course they did. But they didn't believe they could win so Poppy died."

There was a pause as this sunk in to Cam. Is that why she had done it, did she believe she could win. Zach did. Maybe he was right.

"You've got to face facts." Bex said to them. "In 73 years 1679 children have died that is 143 district 12 children. 143 died, 3 survived. Whatever McHenry tells you, the odds aren't in your favour."

That was the first time either of the tributes had, had the facts so blatantly shoved at them. Their chances weren't 1 in 12, not 1 in 100, they were non-existent.

"Cameron could win." Peeta was suddenly being serious. "She hunts, I've seen her game right through the eye every time."

"Peeta's strong, I've seen him lifting bags of flour day in day out."

Haymitch flipped. He through a carving knife in between Peeta's third and fourth fingers. Causing him to jump out of his chair.

"Are you trying to kill us!" he yelled

Bex had, had enough. She stood up knocking her chair to the floor.

"Yeah, so we've just got to make sure that there is a bow and arrow and a bag of flour in the arena this year and you're all set right? Shooting a person in the face is not the same as a rabbit. And what are you going to do Peeta flatten people." Bex started laughing. "more tributes die from infection, starvation, and dehydration than actual murder. This isn't just a battle, this is a game of survival. Nobody wins the hunger games people just survive."

She turned and walked out of the dining cart leaving a stunned silence behind her.

Haymitch left soon behind Bex, Peeta and Cameron sat in an awkward silence.

"Why did you do that?" Cam asked Peeta.

"What?"

"Stand up for me, tell them what I'm good at"

"Because you're good at stuff Cam, you actually could win this."

Cam didn't respond the night confused her. She no longer knew what to think everybody thought she could win, except herself. Or did she.

Peeta stood up and left, he had given Cam an opportunity and she had wasted it. He was lost and just wanted to go home.

That night everyone was in the sleeping quarters of the train. Peeta lay awake, drowning in self-pity of the district 12 mentors and his lack of hope for a future. Cammie was asleep, dreaming of Prim, and Zach and Elizabeth. Bex was laying asleep half tangled in her bed, running in her dreams. Haymitch was laying in a drunk stupor, whilst Macey was laying perfectly straight with her hair perfectly placed around her face breathing slowly. Aesthetically perfect.

the train, whilst travelling at speed incomprehensible to the people of 12, was silent. The night was calm until a scream ripped through the night.


	5. Cinna

Almost in synch Peeta and Cameron rose from their rooms and ran to the source of the noise. Bex's door was open a jar, she was sitting at the back of the bed her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. Haymitch was sitting opposite talking to her quietly. Cam looked back at Peeta as they turned and walked away from the room.

"Nobody wins the hunger games, they just survive it."

The next morning, Cammie was the first to get up, after the incident with Bex she hadn't managed to go back to sleep. Was winning the hunger games all it is made up to be. All these people idolised all over districts. Haymitch was an alcoholic and Bex screams in her sleep. But maybe it was just them, other people thrived after the games. The career tributes even the two district 9 tributes seemed better than district 12s.

Everyone excluding Bex slowly filed into the dining cart. Peeta seemed distant. A lot of the tributes suddenly realise their hopelessness inside the arena, that is why so many die at the beginning. The bright lights and sparkle of Gallagher distract them. Not Peeta, Peeta realised that night, the time to mourn was now, as soon as they reached the city he would need to focus, until the end.

"Right this morning we will watch the ceremonies across the districts so that you can see the other tributes, then we shall arrive at Gallagher where you will meet your designers." Macey spoke continually about everything from the weather to the annoying district 11 tributes last year until Bex walked in, and a silence fell across the train.

Bex felt the silence as she entered. Not the sort of silence where people have been talking about you but the kind where people felt sorry for you. Bex marched across the room picked up Haymitche's blue liquid filled glass and emptied it into the synthetic plant. Ignoring Haymitch she took the seat opposite Peeta and pored herself a mug of strong coffee.

"So, your training begins now"

The silence in the room stiffened. Haymitch looked questioningly at Bex, whilst Peeta and Cam just looked stunned.

"You're what?" Peeta asked confused

"Training you, preparing you for the hungers games" Bex sounded exasperated she had expected her tributes to jump at the opportunity

"But why?" This time it was Cammie that asked the question, Cammie didn't trust people easily and right now she was struggling to understand Bex.

"Last night, I saw you both. When someone screams in the middle of the night, most normal people would barricade themselves inside their rooms, hiding in fear. You two didn't, but you also didn't run in stupidly risking your lives. Maybe I underestimated you, but now is your chance to prove yourselves. don't waste it."

"So is that what last night was, a test." Bex looked at Haymitch, to the normal eye her face was expressionless but to Haymitch it was questioning. Bex isn't unsure often but it is the only time she freezes, lost.

"Yes , it was a test to see your reactions." Haymitch nodded to Bex "Your training begins now, we will train you together for now, this evening you will meet your designers and partake in the parade. After this you will begin to train. Hide your strengths, they are already your strengths you don't need to work on them. Watch your opponents their strengths weaknesses, where you can beat them."

Bex interrupted him surprised at how quickly Haymitch had joined her in training the tributes.

"Your skills aren't only your shooting and strength. More things are important in the arena. Katniss your knowledge of berries and plants will be useful in the games, and your artistic skills Peeta. Use these whilst training, don't try to look weak just don't show your greatest strengths."

Macey who had been growing pinker in colour even through her layers of white powdered makeup suddenly through her empty glass onto the table causing it to shatter. The attention turned to her shocked. Macey ignoring the broken glass turned to the two tributes. "We must stick to the schedule follow me, we must stick to the schedule or you will not be ready on our arrival." She stood up and marched out of the cart Cameron and Peeta following awkwardly behind.

Haymitch turned to Bex "You really think they can win this don't you."

"Not both of them, I don't believe Peeta has a chance, but I've known Cammie a long time, she could win this."

"Then we do this my way, we get them sponsors, we make them liked, we make them prepared. But you have to listen to me."

"Fine, but you have to listen to me as well. Considering my mentor doesn't even remember me winning because he was drunk I know how to do this without help."

"Maybe, but you have to stop scaring them. They wont want to win if you keep telling them about your life" The mentors both laughed, although they knew it was true.

Later that afternoon the train arrived in Gallagher. Both Peeta and Cam were glued to the windows, watching the sky scrapers and beautiful buildings in the capital, whilst Haymitch and Macey listed of what to do and not to do in the capital. Bex had confined herself to her room after receiving a phone call. Finally the train stopped.

"You will be taken straight by the styling team to prepare, do exactly as they tell you, don't question them, don't complain."

"and don't scream" Bex added appearing behind them

"what do you mean scream?" Cammie asked but she didn't get a chance for an answer as the train doors opened and they were lead out by Macey.

"what happened to not scarring them."

"come on Haymitch you've got to agree it's funny."

Bex playfully jumped of the train and turned to face Haymitch.

"I just wish I could watch."

Haymitch laughed following Bex into the training centre.

Cammie was led away from Peeta by 3 people, clearly raised in the capital with varying shades of hair, one of them even had blue died skin. None of them said a word to Cammie as they lead her to a metal table and forced her to take her clothes of. Following instruction Cammie didn't say anything. One of them reached for a small white pot and wooden spatula she pulled out the gloopy mixture and slowly spread it on Cammie's leg. She was confused, what was that stuff. The blue skinned women then spread a piece of what looked like paper onto the gloopy liquid. Seconds later she ripped it off. Cammie was taken by surprise and let out a small scream in pain. She now knew what Bex had meant. 10 minutes later after being waxed to perfection or as Cammie saw it until her whole body looked like a skinned squirrel, a man entered. Wearing simple black clothes, his hair natural and brown. With one sign of the capital a small amount of golden eyeliner. He reminded Cammie of Bex until he spoke. His voice soft, gentle and kind.

"Cammie, I'm Cinna" something in his voice made her trust him immediately.

"So your here to make me look pretty" she said cockily

"I'm here to make you make an impression"


	6. Naked, and covered in black dust

Honestly Cinna had surprised Cammie. She was expecting somebody older, more flamboyant, someone less human looking.

"Your new aren't you, that's why you got 12 isn't it." Other stylists had been around for years, as long as Cam could remember, Cinna was not one of them.

"I asked for district 12." The sentence so matter a fact it knocked Cammie. Nobody chose 12, nobody sane anyway.

"Why don't you follow me and we'll have a chat."

Cammie followed Cinna to a small room through a small doorway. There were 2 plush couches in a deep red colour, the colour uncomfortably resembled blood. But the window opposite Cammie was enough to distract the unfortunate colour choice. Taking up a full wall Cam could see for miles, the noon sun, the buildings, the people. Food was already laid out in front of them. Up to this point Cammie had been too worried to even notice what food she was eating. But now looking at Cinna and the view of the city she felt strangely comfortable. The pork, the creamy sauce, the fruit. She could, with difficulty, recreate at home. The bread was something different. She had never seen anything like it. Tiny rolls of bread delicately shaped into flowers. The flowers were created so intricately every twist and turn of the petal recreated. People in the capital had enough time and money to create flowers out of bread whilst people died of starvation in district 12 every year. Cammie wondered what it must be to live somewhere, where food came at the press of a button. What do the people of the capital do all day?

"How awful we must seem" Cinna could see the thoughts darting across Cammie's face as she looked around.

"Myself and Portia, who is Peeta's stylist, have decided to come together this year. We want to dress you in complimentary styles. As it is customary these designs reflect the flavour of your district."

Each district supplied something different, and led a different industry. District 7, wood. District 3 factories. Cam and Peeta were most likely to be dressed as coal miners just more skimpy with headlamps. A couple of years ago the tributes were completely naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. Cammie prepared herself for the worst.

"This year Portia and I feel that the coal miners thing is way overdone, no one will remember you, and well our job is to make you memorable."

This did nothing to relive Cammie's fears of nudity.

"So rather than Coal mining we thought of coal."

Naked and covered in black dust Cammie thought to herself

"But, not coal alone. We wanted to catch the flavour of district 12 not just the export." Cinna grinned. "You're not afraid of fire are you Cammie?" Cammie matched his smile.

Time passed and Cammie had been dressed in black unitard that although thin was definatly a step up from being naked. And a fluttering cape that glowed orange and red. The cape and it's matching headdress were to be set on fire, according to Cinna.

"It's not a real flame, Cinna created it to be safe." Portia rambled to Peeta as the 4 walked together to the chariots.

The two of them with minimalistic hair and makeup looked like Peeta, and Cammie. Whatever happened they would be remembered. "The audience will remember you in the arena not just in your costumes. Cammie the girl on fire."

Although Cinna appeared to be the calmest and most normal person Cammie had met since she had volunteered it suddenly dawned on Cam that behind his calm exterior lied a complete madman who was holding her soon to be very short life in his hands.

Everyone was socialising, taking compliments on the tributes. Bex and Cinna were standing noticeably to one side talking. Sticking out as dressed so naturally. The only people not engrossed by the capital.

Peeta unlike Cammie looked noticeably worried.

"ready to be on fire?" Cammie asked him

"You rip my cloak of and I'll grab yours?"

"You're forgetting the headpieces" Cammie smiled "But I'll grab your cloak, whatever we promised Bex and Haymitch I don't think imminent death counts"

"no that's next week, where is Haymitch."

"I don't know, but according to his alcohol intake it's probably a good idea he isn't near open flames" They both laughed, forgetting why they were there. It felt so refreshing to laugh ignoring the fact that they were soon to turn into human torches.

The music started and silver sparkling district 1 tributes were drawn away from the square. What felt like seconds later Cinna was offering them his last advice as he turned the cloaks to fire. Cammie braced herself for burning but instead she just felt a tickling sensation.

"remember heads high, eyes forward." The horses started to move forwards as Bex suddenly ran to Cinna's side yelling something at them.

"what did she say" Cammie asked Peeta

"I think she told us to hold hands." They grab each others hands intertwining fingers. Cinna gives them a thumbs up and Bex smiles as they head out to the city.

The crowd went silent as district 12 appeared. Gasps rippling through thousands of people, followed by cheers and chants of district 12. Cammie was glad to have Peeta to hold on to, keeping her steady. As they both gained in confidence Peeta began to wave at the crowd and following from his lead Cammie joined in. The capital people were going crazy, Shouting and throwing flowers. Cammie caught a red rose and blew a kiss in the general direction which a hundred hands reached out for. Cinna was right no-one would forget the district 12 tributes. Cammie felt hope, somebody must be willing to sponsor them now, some food, maybe a bow and arrow, she could do it.

In no time the parade was over. District 12 had received more air time than anyone else and they were all beaming, well if it was humanly possible for Cinna to beam like the other capital residents. Cammie noticed a lot of the other candidates giving them dirty looks. It just confirmed everything Cinna said which he was quick to notice.

"You literally outshone them all!"

Peeta turned to Cammie trying to hide his now fading smile.

"Thanks for holding on to me out there, I was shaking like a leaf."

"It didn't show"

"They wouldn't have been looking at me Cammie, flames suit you." And then he smiled. Shy but so genuine. Cammie shook herself. This is Peeta the boy who is going to try to kill you, he is not likeable, he is deadly. It's just tactics.

The doors opened and Macey with Bex lead Cam and Peeta into a Chrystal elevator. Macey was going on and on about how beautiful they all looked.

"You're lucky, I know anybody who is anybody in the capital and I've been talking you up to get you sponsors. I've been mysterious, well I've had to be because your advisors won't tell me any of your strategies" She stopped and stared hard at Bex who didn't move from looking out of the window. "But I've done my best" she added through gritted teeth.

"You're best?" Cammie inquired.

"Well people have their reservations with you coming from 12 but I came up with something quite clever. If you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls." She beamed and stared at them all Nobody had the heart to tell her she was wrong. Cammie and Peeta returned her smile but Bex who had been paying full attention turned away trying to supress a laugh.

"unfortunately I can't actually get your sponsors that's down to Haymitch." Peeta suddenly looked worried and turned to Bex.

"Can't you do that?" he asked her

"No I can't, well I can do it with him, but not alone."

"Don't worry I'll hold him at gunpoint if I have to." With that Macey turned and walked out of the elevator.

Bex seemed equally shocked and impressed, Macey held a certain determination you had to admire. Bex showed Cammie to her room but before disappearing Cammie wanted to ask her opinion. Everyone in the capital was to fake for Cammie to trust.

"Bex, I trust your opinion."

"Thanks" Bex said clearly confused

"Do you think that the costumes alone will win us sponsors?" Bex smiled

"Yeah, the capital are that shallow but it will come down to your test scores and Haymitch as well, but you've been set up. Follow instruction and you might just make it through the blood bath" This was the happiest and the sanest Cammie had seen Bex in years. Maybe the lack of heroin really did change her personality.

"What did you wear, when you were a tribute." She asked tentatively

"you really do have a shocking memory Cameron, I wore black dust." She shivered at the memory.

"look take a shower put some comfortable clothes on and we'll all talk at dinner"

"even Haymitch?"

"yeah, even if it is with Macey holding him at gunpoint" They both laughed and Bex left. Even in the face of death Cam felt happier than she had in, well since her dad died. That was what the capital did treated you like a hero and then sent you to your death. Cammie knew this, but she may as well make the most of the food before she goes from a button back to a weapon.

The room alone was larger than her whole house. There were so many buttons, over a hundred in the shower alone. But Cam managed to figure it out and took a slightly too hot shower, was blow-dried by a dozen fans hidden in the walls, and chose an outfit she didn't hate consisting of a maroon flowy knee length skirt, white blouse and gold shows. The outfit alone was probably worth more than her house in 12. Cammie had navigated the food system and was eating a selection of flaky pastries when Macey called her out for dinner.


	7. The Avox and The Cigerette

As Cammie followed Macey into the main room, she noticed that Haymitch wasn't there yet. She glanced nervously to Bex who was too engrossed in a conversation she was having on the balcony with Cinna to notice. Macey and Cammie joined Portia and Peeta at the table as some young people dressed all in white brought out the food and drinks, Cammie accepted some wine as Cinna sat to her right giving her an encouraging smile. Bex was following Cinna into the room when she appeared to trip on something, and spent a while 'fixing' the corner of the room. But Cammie was too distracted by Haymitch entering to really think about what Bex was doing. Although Haymitch accepted some wine himself, he also started to eat his soup. The first time Cammie had ever seen Haymitch eat. Bex was the opposite, as far as Cam could tell Bex hadn't taken anything since the first night on the train and it was really starting to show, her hands were shaking constantly, and she was pale.

Macey wasn't the most observant of people, or the most empathetic, so when she lit a cigarette for her 3rd course, everybody was a little surprised considering Bex's situation. Especially Bex, who's heavy eyes looked up to match Macey's.

"Can you not" Bex stated, it clearly wasn't a question

"There is nothing wrong with smoking in here Miss Baxter, as I am sure you're aware. Did you know smoking is actually good for you." Bex started to laugh at Macey's stupidity again.

"yeah, that's not a thing"

"Pardon me?" Macey said in her high well pronounced capital accent, as if using her voice would make her superior to Bex. But Bex stood up to tower over Macey across the table. Peeta shifted nervously in his seat.

"I would really prefer it if you didn't smoke in here McHenry." Bex stated through gritted teeth. When Macey didn't move Bex grabbed the still lit cigarette and threw it of the balcony where it appeared to burn in mid-air and drop to ash. This infuriated Macey.

"You bitch!" she shouted, which on one hand was funny because somebody shouting in a high pitched capital accent would always be funny, but was also terrifying because Rebecca Baxter was just generally terrifying and didn't seem to appreciate being called a bitch. She went to charge back towards the table but was caught by Cinna and Haymitch who managed to get her to sit down again in a more civilised manner.

"I'm really surprised nobodies come up, I mean that is why the cameras are in here to protect the capital employees." Macey said indignantly. Bex smirked slightly and the tension seemed to lift but it still felt uncomfortable in the room. The adults seemed oblivious to the tension and carried on in silence, but both Peeta and Cammie were silently wishing for something to break it.

Something or rather someone caught Cammie's eye. The girl lighting a cake in front of her seemed strangely familiar, something in her eyes or maybe her hair. The pale faced girl had red hair, and wide blue eyes she was definatly older than Cammie, older than Bex.

"Hey, I know you." Cammie said to the girl although it came out as more of an accusation. Cam quickly realised her mistake as the girl quickly shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Don't be silly Cameron" Macey chimed "How could you possibly know an Avox."

"What's an Avox?" Peeta asked. But as Haymitch began to tell Peeta how Avox's were criminals Cammie felt an undeniable guilt rising inside her, burning her heart. And whilst the exact memory was left unfound Cammie knew it couldn't be good.

"Why didn't she talk?" Cammie asked quietly

"Because they have their tongues cut out" Bex replied as sadness flashed upon her face. Cammie went to respond alarmed that the capital did this but was interrupted by Macey

"That girl is a traitor, it isn't likely that you would know her. But even if you did know her, you cannot talk to an Avox unless you are giving them a direct order." But Cammie did know her, she was sure of it.

"I think, I umm, must have drunk to much wine" Cammie stammered out as she remembered where she knew the face of the girl from.

"Tina, Tina Walter's that's who it is. I thought I recognized her as well, they have the exact same hair." Tina Walters was actually a girl in their year at school. With very dark long brown hair and a much skinnier face. She was also happily writing the district 12 paper with her mother, not involved in any sort of criminal activity and there was no way she was missing her tongue as she was the schools gossip.

"Exactly it was the hair." Cammie agreed, happily jumping on Peeta's excuse.

After a brief silence Haymitch turned to Macey

"I hear you came up with something really intelligent to boost the sponsors?" Haymitch seemed to have a certain charm when he wanted to, smiling in just the right way to make Macey happily gush about coal turning to pearls whilst Bex snorted in to her glass of water laughing. Cammie and Peeta shared a look as they suddenly realised why Bex wasn't allowed to talk to sponsors on her own.

"Who's idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked

"Bex's" Cinna replied. Haymitch smiled at her

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion, very nice"

Bex and Cinna both smiled at this but everyone else on the table seemed as confused as Cammie, but then she remembered the other couples, each standing stiffly apart not acknowledging each other, as if the games had already began. But they had began for district 12 as well, and this was just a tactic.

"Tomorrow morning your training begins, You will meet myself and Bex for breakfast, where we will tell you exactly how to play it." This made Cammie smile. There were actual tactics, actual ideas, district 12 stood out for once and it was good. Although as Haymitch told them this she did wonder if Bex actually did anything except talk to people just out of earshot.

"Now go and get some sleep whilst the grownups talk" Peeta went to stand up but Cammie wasn't as easily moved, anything involving the hunger games she wanted to know about.

"What are you going to talk about?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Grown up stuff" Haymitch responded but Cammie just got annoyed.

"come-on I'm 16, Bex is only 18 and you're counting her as an adult" It was a petty argument but instead of getting angry Bex turned to Cammie confused.

"I'm 17?" She questioned. Cammie turned back just as confused.

"But you were 15 when you won right?"

"Yeah, but I won the 72nd hunger games not the 71st ." That was the second time Cammie had confused the hunger games Bex was in, and they were both confused about it.

"Take my advice" Bex urged. "Don't drink the wine, and go to bed" Cammie was now too confused to argue so turned and left with Peeta.

After they left Haymitch and Bex shared a look, a knowing well planned look. Bex turned to Macey and turned on her sweetest smile.

"There is actually something that I've been meaning to ask you Macey" Macey looked confused, Bex wasn't the sort of person she would usually talk to in or outside the games, and she had repeatedly belittled and annoyed her.

"I was reading earlier, and I came across something regarding you, and your father." Macey turned a little pink but covered herself.

"I'm surprised you can read Baxter" Bex's smile grew, not letting herself get offended.

"If I understand correctly he was a scientist, the leading scientist in the advanced medical field, he created half of the technology we still today" Bex paused for a second, letting what she said sink in. "Initially I accepted that maybe a really intelligent father could have a less, able, daughter, but that wouldn't be right, would it Macey." Macey who had been growing redder by the second suddenly stood up and announced that she was going to bed, but before she could leave Bex stopped her.

"Don't forget McHenry, I know your IQ score" Macey marched out of the room leaving Bex looking rather bemused. At this moment Portia felt slightly out of place and excused herself.

"I really would like to know what she is doing here" Bex added as an afterthought.

"Why, what is her IQ" Cinna asked unable to believe that Macey was secretly intelligent

"Higher than yours" Bex laughed before Haymitch coughed bringing the attention back to him.

"Are you sure we can't be heard Bex?"

"Positive, we're good till morning, they barley check the bloody things"

"Good, this is the year, we have been planning this for decades and we have chosen our two most promising candidates to use."

"Yeah you messed up the year I won didn't you." Bex interrupted but Haymitch ignored her and carried on.

"This year we have a chance to change the future, make history, we can save our people."

"whoa, whoa, whoa" Bex interrupted again "Haymitch we're about to go to bed, why are you giving us a motivational speech?" Cinna looked equally as confused.

"How much wine have you drunk?"

"He's an alcoholic Cinna, at this point the quantity of wine he drinks cannot effect his sanity"

"It's strong wine" Cinna countered, slightly annoyed at Bex whose smile grew.

"Don't drink much do we" Bex struggled with the capital and the art of rhetorical questions as the capital accent generally ends each sentence higher, as if asking a question. Whilst Bex will often pose a question without raising the pitch of her voice, that and sarcasm were the reasons Haymitch had banned Bex from ever talking to a sponsor alone. Cinna seemed to have mastered it though as he responded by elbowing Bex in the ribs.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page" Haymitch sounded exasperated as Bex and Cinna talked like he wasn't there.

"Well right now my page is telling me to go to bed, so if we can all get on that page…" Haymitch interrupted Bex.

"The training outfits are identical?" he asked Cinna

"Yes, I was thinking, later in the training, when there are more cameras, if all 4 of you dressed the same?" Cinna sounded hesitant as he trailed out and for good reason. Bex turned to him and answered with a very firm 'no'

"Well it can definatly be discussed" Haymitch added before Bex turned to him sadly

"You have let me down Haymitch"

"Stop being so melodramatic"

The three of them clearly knew each other well, and were good friends they carried on talking and laughing until they heard footsteps behind them. They took this as a que to go to bed, the future they were planning was only known to a select group of people, and that wasn't going to grow anytime soon.


	8. The Roof

Peeta and Cammie walked silently out of the room. Something about the way everybody had been acting so secretive at the end of dinner made them both uncomfortable, and edgy. As Cammie was about to turn and walk in to her room Peeta grabbed her arm, as Cammie turned he let go seemingly regretting grabbing her. But instead of apologising he pointed towards the stairs.

"Have you been up on the roof yet?"

"No I didn't realise we could go on the roof"

"We're tributes, what are they going to do, arrest us?"

They laughed, it was a natural happy laugh. The same as when they were on the chariots. Without another word Cammie followed Peeta up the stairs and through a door at the top. She was shocked by the steady rumble of wind and traffic, sounds unheard in district 12.

"Bex showed me this after the parade, according to her you can't be heard. See no cameras." Cammie looked around for a minute, taking in the view.

"Aren't they worried you'd jump, you know end it before it starts."

"You can't there's a force field to stop you, same as on the balcony downstairs."

They spent time sitting on the floor of the roof, throwing some mints Peeta had in his pocket at the force field.

"What do you think of Cinna?" Peeta suddenly asked. Cammie was taken aback.

"He's okay I guess, compared to the other stylists, and he's the sanest person I've met so far," Peeta shook his head

" no I mean, this is his first year right?" Cammie nodded " he seems to know Haymitch and Bex well."

"What do you mean?"

" I think there's something bigger going on here. I'm pretty sure Bex disabled the camera system before dinner." Cammie thought back to when Bex had tripped at the beginning of dinner. It was defiantly a possibility.

"But why?"

"I don't know, it just seems dodgy. I mean last year I don't even remember distinct 12, this year we're holding hands and being set on fire. And I don't think it's just Cinna."

"I don't care what they're doing if it's going to give us more of a chance."

"Yeah we need to keep Bex and Macey away from those sponsors."

"Haymitch could be just as bad!"

"Coal into pearls..."

"If the sponsors are like the rest of the capital they probably believed her." They both laughed.

There conversation was happy, talking about home.

"So you and Zachary?"

"There is no me and Zach"

"But you're friends right?"

"Yeah." Thinking about Zach made Cammie upset, the last him they might have hunted together and she had yelled at him and left. She didn't just need to get back to her mother and Prim, she needed to get back to Zach, for Zach. The first person to ever believe in her. Peeta could see the corners of Cammies mouth begin to turn down.

"So Effie's hair..." They both laughed

"It's getting late" Cammie muttered

"You mean early" Peeta laughed looking at the watch he had been wearing since they reached the capital.

They walked down the stairs laughing, Peeta shushed Cammie before opening the door. The faint sounds of talking came from the dining room. He tiptoed out Cammie following his footsteps. Just as he was about to walk passed Cammies door he turned and kissed her. It was quick and but passionate, it was real. Peeta quickly turned and walked to his room leaving Cammie stunned. She didn't move, standing shocked until she realised that whoever was still awake had heard Peeta's footsteps and had stopped talking. Not wanting to be questioned at this hour she slowly covered the few steps to her room and fell on to her bed, exhausted, angry, and confused. That night she dreamed of Zach, Zach leaving her.

Peeta walked into his room and sank to the floor. He had done something he had wanted to do for 3 years, so why did it feel so bad?


	9. Thank You, for your consideration

The floor was cold when Cammie left her room for breakfast, only to discover Haymitch and Peeta already in deep conversation over their toast. As Cammie reached accross Haymitch for a piece of toast he stopped muttering to Peeta and got up and left.

"What was that about?" Cammie asked Peeta. it was really starting to annoy her how everybody was being so secretive. In less than a week she would be facing her impending death, and yet everyone seemed insistent on keeping secrets from her.

"Oh nothing interesting, i think withdrawals getting to him." And now even Peeta was doing it. lying to her.

As they sat there silently it grew awkward. Peeta still felt bad about kissing Cammie, whilst she was busy trying to push it to the back her mind. Time began to drag, Haymitch and Bex were meant to tell them the plan, but Haymitch had disapeered over an hour ago.

"so, are we meant to wait for them, or find our own way to training. I mean were dressed for it now." Peeta questioned, gestering to the black and silver suits that they were each wearing designed to look like smoke clinging to their bodies whilst allowing each of them to move freely.

As if they were listening Haymitch, with Bex following walked into the main room. Haymitch dressed in his usual lose shirt and jeans whilst Bex was dressed in a tight fitting blue lace Crop top with elbow length lace sleeves, and a stiff floor length blue skirt that hung from her hips.

"Peeta with me, Cammie stay here. we are going to talk to you seperatly and then walk to the training room together." Haymitch turned and left, Peeta darting up to follow him. Bex meanwhile flopped onto Peeta's now empty chair grabbing one of the pastries slowly ripping it apart, with no intention of eating it.

"You know what to do, go to the survival stations first, fire wont be important at the beginning, but later it might be. Avoid archery but try an get some practise with knives. Chances are thats the only weapen you will get your hands on. Stick with Peeta, and dont hurt yourself. Any questions." Bex her gaze from the now crumbled pastry to Cammie. Cammie now saw that Bex was wearing more that just the outfit. Her face was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Whilst her lips and face remained natural colours unlike the capital residents. She had made her cheekbones more defined and turned her eyelids a shimmery gold.

"2" Cammie stated mater-of-factly "why are talking to us seperatly, and why are you dressed like that."

Bex stared at Cam for a minute. "Haymitch and Peeta had some things that they wanted to discus privatly." she scowled "for the record i didnt aggree, and I am dressed like this to get you sponsers. The capital like to party all day, thats where I will find them."

"I thought you weren't going to be talking to the sponsers?"

"There wont be much talking Cammie" Bex laughed

Cam shifted unconfortably, Bex was incredibly confident in herself, she was unconfortably honest. The right time, the right place, she would be able to wrap you around her little finger just with a look. But she clearly had to give more than that in the capital.

The door just out of the dining room opened. As Haymitch and Peeta began to enter. Bex stood up to leave. Cammie suddenly noticed something on Bex's tatoo. In the center of her back slightly hidden by her top was a deep red rose conecting all the vines. But there was something more to this rose. It was crying blood.

In the lift began to wonder who these people really were. The boy who had barley talked to her at school, but kissed her by the stairs. The girl with a tattoo crying blood, who however honest she was, remained one big secret. And a man who suddenly decided after 23 years of mentoring to care. Something was wrong, but there was no way for Cam to find out what it was.

The next couple of days went the same way. Haymitch escorted Peeta and Cam to the training room. They stuck together staying clear of the arrows and weighted items instead focusing on knives and survival. Watching for others weaknesses and strengths, becoming more terrified of the careers each day. They ate together at lunch, alone. Before working together in the afternoon. And although they hadn't kissed again, they were clearly growing closer. They would then eat dinner with Haymitch and Effie. Ocassionaly Cinna or Portia would join them, but Bex was barely seen.

Finally Came the assessment day. The 24 tributes each sitting waiting to show of their skills. Peeta and Cammie ready to show what they had been hiding. Cam was itching to get her hands on that bow after a week away. Finally peeta's name was called. He shakily stood wiping his hands on his training suit. Smiling back at Cammie he left the room. His mouth may have been happy but his eyes were terrified.

10 minutes later in was Cammies turn. The training room had the normal group of people sitting on the viewing platform plus a few more. Strangely at least half of them were sitting with their backs to her. Ignoring this she walked over the the knife station and threw a few perfect shots, quickly sorting the edible foods from the poisonous and eating a few to prove her confidence. She then walked towards the bow and arrow station. Picking up the bow and feeling the weight before she drew a arrow and shot the target. Missing by several inches. The different weight had thrown her off.

The few people still paying attention to her, turned to the Pig that had been brought in for the Game Makers feast. Annoyed Cam turned Aiming the bow at the pig and shooting an arrow strait into its mouth. Stunned they turned looking for the girl from district 12, but she was no where to be seen. Another arrow sunk into the metal on the side of the platform as She reappeared.

"Thank You, for your consideration"


	10. Honest

"11 how did you get 11, I don't think I've ever seen an 11"

"Well now there's a target in her back"

"Well I think it's bloody brilliant"

This discussion went on for a while, Peeta seemed annoyed whilst Cammie was overwhelmed. An 11 was amazing the last person to score that high was Finnick Odair in the 65th games, but weren't they meant to be laying low. An 8 wasn't exactly laying low either.

"I mean she didn't get the 11 just because of her aim, she was rebellious. They put the target there so that she'll be killed early. But I think we all know that, that won't happen."

Cammie looked up at Bex the realisation hitting her. The game makers wanted her dead because she'd shot an arrow at them. She had shown something more than a just a desire to do well. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming" Bex yelled "well done, get some sleep you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed Peeta on the cheek whispering in his ear. The door opened and Finnick Odair strolled casually into the room dressed in a smart turquoise suit.

"I said I was coming"

"You take to long" he replied pulling the glass of champagne out of her hand and downing it.

"It appears congratulations are in order Miss Morgan, I've been waiting for someone to equal my brilliance. Don't worry Peeta, Rebecca scored an 8 as well"

Suddenly Finnick scooped Bex onto his shoulder and began to leave the room. Not that Bex was impressed by this and started hitting him trying to get of him.

"And she's still alive and kicking"

"Seriously call me Rebecca again and I will..." The rest of that sentence was cut of as Haymitch shut the door behind them chuckling to himself.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen is Finnick Odair"

The next day Cammie was woken up by Macey.

"Big, big day ahead, you can wear whatever you like and eat your breakfast in here, somebody will come and get you when they are ready for you."

Macey seemed strangely chirpy, and then Cammie remembered the interviews. She quickly showered and dressed before helping herself to the large continental breakfast that had appeared during her shower. If anything the interview was more worrying than the training scores and that hadn't exactly gone to plan. There was a knock on the door, and then Peeta entered.

"Getting anxious as well" Cammie asked glad that he was there. But all Peeta did was shrug.

"I wanted to talk to you before, before it gets crazy, whatever happens next I'm really sorry it happened to you, you don't deserve this any of this."

Cam was lost for words.

"I just wanted you to know that, I like you Cammie, I like you a lot and you didn't deserve this." Haymitch's loud footsteps sounded through the corridor next to her room Peeta quickly left not even looking back at her. Wishing she had said something back Cammie hurried after him seeing his door closing she went to enter behind him but got distracted by the sound of another door opening.

"Well don't you look amazing"

"Don't start Haymitch"

Bex had walked back into the room wearing the same clothes as yesterday, with smudged makeup, messy hair and a clear bruise on her neck.

"I wanted to talk to you" Haymitch started looking behind him checking for potential eavesdroppers. Cammie quickly went back to her room all thoughts of Peeta forgotten. Bex was sleeping with Finnick.

"She's gone" Bex muttered walking toward the sofas sinking down with a sigh

"Bex... Are you okay, your wrists." Haymitch indicated the finger sized bruises forming along her bony wrists.

"Yeah he was just rough" Haymitch didn't seem convinced but it was clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he moved the conversation to more pressing matters.

Cinna came to get Cammie minutes later.

"Time for your fitting"

"What about my mentors" Cammie asked following, as they left Cammie could hear muffled shouting coming from one of the rooms followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Bex will be joining us later" without questioning it Cammie followed Cinna down to district twelves fitting room. As Cinna was making some small adjustments out of sights Cammie started to wonder what was going on. Maybe that's just what happened just before the games everybody went mad.

"What happens now" unsure Cinna came into view carrying a red dress.

"I'm sure Bex will tell you when she comes down" from the look on his face Cinna was clearly thinking the same as Cammie 'if she comes'.

Cam couldn't help but feel self conscious as she was zipped into the tight red dress. This was something that would look good on Bex not Her.

"Well don't you look beautiful" Bex was leaning on the doorframe a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand the other resting on her hip. She was drunk on the day that Macey had described as the most important of her life, Cammie had finally had enough.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted as Cinna tried to pin her hem to a better length. Shocked Bex dropped the bottle which smashed on impact with the floor, slowly she stepped forward eyeing Cammie looking very sober, and very dangerous.

"It would seem that not only did Peeta want to be coached separately but Haymitch and Peeta are working solely together, which means you have me, your lucky you could have got the drunk but instead you got" cutting her of Cammie was furious

"The addict who I haven't seen for three days, who disappears to have sex with other victors?" Bex looked a state still in the very short, very tight black satin and velvet dress which was ripped in various places, her smudged makeup left her black eye obvious, there were bruises on her neck and her knees whilst scratches ran along her shoulders deep and wide. Her bare feet were cut from the broken glass.

"Finnick likes it rough then" Bex didn't say anything, Cammie couldn't work out what was going on, the usually quick tempered victor was silent. Cinna shot her look as if to say stop. The door opened slightly and somebody called for Bex.

"Can't keep away from you can he." Cammie shot at her darkly. She just turned and left re appearing seconds later with an envelope sealed under the capitals crest. She placed it on the table before turning to meet Cammie in the eye making her shrink back slightly.

"I didn't sleep with Finnick, you were never meant to see this"

"Then why did I?"

"Because Haymitch is a prick, if I had made my self pretty you wouldn't have had my outstanding help and we wouldn't have wanted that would we, you look stunning in that dress now you just need to be able to walk in the heels it goes with."

The heels were harder than Cammie thought three hours later and after being provided with shorter heels twice. Bex had declared her walking good enough and sent her to lunch. The argument that morning almost forgotten Cammie ate to her fill. Trying to ignore the sick feeling she had as the interviews grew closer.

Bex sat on the table reading the letter.

"I always get tonight of, always, I won't see her before she goes in" Bex sighed

"Stop blaming yourself" Cinna jumped up next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leaning his head in to hers"

"It's my fault she's here. After what happened when the victory tour came to 12"

"That was months ago"

"I defy the capital and one of the only people I care about ends up in the hunger games, your saying its a coincidence? The worst part is I forgot how much I cared about her, about all of them, I was so wrapped up in my own self-pity and now I might loose her."

"You won't loose her, it's not just you who needs her Bex. We all need her. She is going to be the spark. She can do this and you can do this." Cinna turned so that he was facing her. "This is about more than the hunger games, more than us, this is the future Bex, we all have our part and that's how we are going to win"

Bex wrapped him into a hug "I don't know what I did without you Cinna" he kissed her forehead gently before sending her for a shower so that he could finish the adjustments.

"I'll send Flavia to make sure you look capital appropriate" he called after her as he turned back to work on Cammie's dress a small smile playing on his lips.

Haymitch was waiting for Bex when she got out of the shower.

"Can I help you?" She asked him as she started to pull her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Tonight's meeting..."

"Shit"

"What?"

"I've got a meeting of my own" she sunk next to him heavily

"We can do it without you"

"It's not the point"

"Johanna's sarcasm will be enough for the both of you I'm sure" Haymitch chuckled but Bex didn't join him

"Look Finnick will tell you everything, once the games start you'll be back and we can discuss it properly." Haymitch tired to comfort her slightly

"It's just one of those days isn't it"

"Isn't every day though" this time Bex smiled

" you know what angle to play"

"I'm not a child Haymitch"

"I know sometimes I forget how young you are"

"I think I prefer you drunk, go and make sure Peeta's beautiful" Haymitch smiled and left nodding at Cammie as he left, but she didn't even make eye contact.

Bex had three men in her life. She had once lost her father, her brother and her boyfriend, but now she had Haymitch, Cinna and Finnick . Each more than just a friend to her. Each were her family. The thought of them made her smile as she walked to face Cammie but one look at her face brought Bex's mood right down.

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can"

"But..."

"Just try"

"Okay, okay"

"That training score of 11 was something else, care to share you secrets with us Cameron"

"I don't know how I did it, it just happened" Cammie mumbled as Bex snapped

"That was about as sexy as a badger"

"What's a badger?"

"Do you know what you can take my help and shove it right up..."

"Whoa, Bex calm down" Cinna walked in grabbing Bex

"Go cool off I've got this" he muttered at her, she glanced angrily at Cam and then walked towards the door.

"Finally I actually thought she was going to kill me"

"Just be glad Macey is solely with Peeta, otherwise a death may have occurred today" Cammie laughed

"Why is she with Peeta"

" Bex told Haymitch if she had to work with her she's do some, umm,"

"I get the picture"

Cinna had Already made Cammie feel more relaxed.

"So what have you tried"

"We try me playing cocky, but I just don't have the arrogance. Apparently, I'm too "vulnerable" for ferocity. I'm not Funny. Sexy. Or mysterious."

"Well why not try vulnerable"

"Nobody's ever won with vulnerable" Cammie scoffed

"Sure they have, Johanna Mason"

"Johanna Mason decapitated 8 people with an axe and then strangled the last one with a spear sticking out of her chest"

"But she played vulnerable"

"Plus I got an 11 I can't try weak now"

"I'm not suggesting you try weak Cammie, I'm suggesting you play vulnerable. Your attitude to the capital makes you arrogant, your dress in the parade made you ferocious, your interview dress makes you sexy, your training score makes you mysterious, you couldn't look weak now if you tried. Your the girl who volunteered for her sister, your vulnerable because of love Cammie, play in love. Be you, be honest."

It was almost as if Cinna had planned it. A huge weight had lifted of, of Cammie's shoulders. Honesty she could do.

"You forgot funny" Cinna laughed

"That's natural, that's honest Cammie."

After two hours of questioning with Cinna, a rushed dinner, and two more hours getting her hair and makeup ready. Cammie and Cinna walked down to the studio. Her hair was simply and loosely braided to one side, her markup natural, yet somehow she looked stunning. But unlike the other tributes waiting, Cammie was recognisable. She was the girl on fire.

"Wow" Cammie turned to face a smirking Bex.

"Your not as plain as you think you are Cam" Bex was also made up, back to her normal beauty. Her hair was intricately braided into a loose bun, her sparkling blue strapless dress finished mid thigh but was comprised solely of thin bands crisscrossing her body with larger slightly sheer patches not achieving their desired aim of covering her.

"Flavia found you then" Cinna smirked, he knew Bex didn't like the dress.

"If you don't let me pick my own dress next year I will go in that audience naked. Wouldn't be that different to this year would it, who knows what Gallagher will see when I attempt to sit" Cinna couldn't contain his laughter and had to duck as Bex tried to hit him, although it was only half hearted.

"After the dust the capital have this thing about putting me in as little clothing as possible, so what angle are you going for?"

"I'm just going to be honest, for Prim" Bex smiled

"Don't forget there's more people out there that you are fighting for. Zachary loves you Cam, and don't tell me you don't share similar feelings." She hugged her quickly before turning to talk to an older man standing with district 7s tributes.

Haymitch and Peeta were last to arrive, just as people were being called to there places. Cammie knew it was a tactic so that she couldn't talk to Peeta. What surprised her was that Haymitch matched Peeta. Both wearing identical black suits with a red trim that matched her dress. She wondered why Bex was dressed differently until she saw District 4s mentor heading towards the audience entrance. Finnick Odairs dinner jacket was made of the same fabric as Bex's dress. Somebody clearly had different priorities.

That was it, she was going to be honest, she was going to talk about her sister and the person she loved, she was going to get back to them. To defy Haymitch and Bex who clearly didn't care about her. She just hoped somebody would kill Peeta so that she wouldn't have to.

The rest of the interviews passed in a haze of anger that was elevated when she saw that instead of sitting with Haymitch at the end, Bex was sitting between Finnick Odair and an older looking man with glasses from district 3. The camera spent a lot of time focusing on them instead of the tributes, laughing holding hands and playing the happy couple. When Cammies name was called she knew she would keep the camera on her. But she could hardly be angry at Bex when that is the life she had dreamed of, laughing, holding hands, being care free with the man she loved. She was drawn back to reality as thresh left the stage and the two words she was dreading where called.

"Cameron Morgan"


	11. Dizzy

Cammie rises and begins to walk towards Ceasure. Cam had always though of him as another capital mutt with his embellished suits and died hair. In reality he was a kind man doing his best to make the tributes to stand out. Even trying to have a conversation with thresh although he barley responded. Hostile wasn't just his angle.

"So Cameron, what is your favourite thing about the capital?" Honest Cammie thought to herself.

"The tiramisu" Cammie looked strait at Cinna hearing the audience laugh she relaxed. "And please call me Cammie"

Ceasure laughed "that would be my favourite as well Cammie, I eat it by the bucketload. Doesn't show does it?" The audience seemed to be enjoying it as Cammie settled more into herself."

"I have to say Cammie when I saw you coming out in your chariot I was mesmerised how did you feel?"

"After I got over my fear of being burned alive? It was beautiful Cinna is truly a genius and I am so lucky to have had him designing my costumes"

"Yes I think we are all jealous of your fabulous costume designer" the audience yelled in agreement as Cinna tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"This dress is very beautiful as well, care to give us a twirl" so Cammie did as she turned she saw the hem of her dress was layered with jewels in oranges and reds as if she was on fire. She kept turning until she nearly fell over, only for Ceasure to catch her.

"Don't stop"

"I have to I'm dizzy" she giggled

"Well we don't need another Haymitch" Ceasure laughed as the camera panned to him "of course somebody would always catch Miss Baxter" Bex waved the camera of back to Cammie though she was smiling.

"Is there somebody to catch you back home Cammie?" Cammie paused she thought of Zach and smiled to herself

"I think that is a yes is it not"

"There is somebody, I don't think they realise how I feel"

"But it's fair to say you will be fighting for him"

"For him and Prim"

"The little girl you volunteered for"

"Yes she is my sister"

"And what would prim think of the 11 you scored"

" I... I think she would be proud of me"

"Indeed she would Cammie, what was the last thing you said to Prim"

"I told her I would come home, and I will" the buzzer sounded and Ceasure let her go. Cammie breathed out heavily. The interview was perfect

As soon as she left the stage Peeta was there laughing and joking with Ceasure as if they had known each other for years. Cammie didn't really pay attention to Peeta, instead she people watched the audience. The rich women twirling there hair, the men eyeing up the women and letting there hands wonder. And the mentors, she recognised a few Johanna Mason from severn who won before Bex, Finnick Odair obviously, Tartern last years victor from 2 and district 12 the rest all blurred into one. Whilst looking at Bex she suddenly saw her face drop. Bex shot an angry glare at Haymitch and then left quickly followed by Finnick. Suddenly Cammie saw herself blown up on the giant screen and quickly tuned into what Peeta was saying.

"But She's here with me"

"Would you say you love her Peeta"

"I would"

Angry tears seeped into Cammies eyes and as soon as camera left her to end the show with Ceasure Cammie ran from the tributes stage into the hall where Finnick had his arms wrapped around Bex whilst she spoke quietly into his chest.

"You knew didn't you!"

Bex turned around bewildered

"You and him playing your little games holding hands for the camera fucking when they turn it of you couldn't care less about me and Peeta, i thought we were friends Bex even after your games but your so selfish. And now your in league with him you want Peeta to win your just killing me of so you have one less problem to deal with"

"No Cam that's..."

"That's what! That's exactly what just happened"

"No, this is good for you Cammie"

"How is love good now, your the one who made me talk about Zac I don't even know how I feel about him let alone Peeta."

"Well you kissed him" Bex muttered

"How do you know that."

"It doesn't matter Cam look this is good for you you'll get sponsors, especially you. A love struck couple is great for the capital"

"For the capital what about me. Everything's about the capital, your boyfriend is he just for the capital, the alcohol is that for the capital. Your an addict Bex that's probably all you ever think about and I bet the capital supplies you with that as well your just a selfish bitch"

Tears leaked down cammie face as she panted after her shouted rant, Bex stood there stunned, eventually she turned to Finnick.

"I've got to go, can you" she indicated Cam "I don't know do something" Finnick nodded

"Take my jacket it's cold tonight"

Finnick wrapped his jacket around Bex's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek as she left. As a peacekeeper opened the door for Bex she turned to look back at Cammie sadly but quickly ducked out of the door.

"She didn't deserve that you know"

"What would you know"

"Enough to know she wasn't apart of this plan, she was really annoyed about it but it really does benefit you, use it, it might be all you have"

Cammie looked confusedly at Finnick who was remarkably calm considering. The she heard a shrill voice behind her. As people started to exit the studio.

"Come on Peeta Cameron. To bed you need to be well rested, and you both did remarkably well considering"

Considering what, that they were poor, that they convinced the capital they were in love whilst not actually talking to each other. However the games played out Cammie thought to her self, nobody not her or Peeta could truly win this.

After a fitful night Cinna greeted her at breakfast, Peeta and Haymitch were long gone. Cammie sat on the sofa as Cinna gave her the last few pieces of information.

"Where's Bex" she interrupted

"Oh um she's meeting us there"

"Oh"

"Cammie..."

"I'm fine, I just need to apologise"

"Well then let's go"

Cammie got more nervous the longer it took to get there, as if the thought of flying for the first time wasn't enough. Standing in front of the pod it hit Cammie

"She's not coming is she, Bex isn't coming"

"Cammie I'm sorry"

So sleeping with Finnick was more important than seeing me"

"Why do you think she's with Finnick"

"She has his jacket, she cares more about him than me"

"No she doesn't Cammie, you know that."

"There's something bad happening isn't there" cam started to cry

"Cammie this is the hunger games everything is bad" Cinna whispered pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head

"Now get in the tube, don't move until the countdown is over and then run. I'll see you soon cam, we all will"


End file.
